Threesome
by MsRahvin79
Summary: Bella has moved on from the hurt and crushed girl in Forks. She is now more confident and has a take no bs attitude. What happens when a few red eyed vamps walk into her life? This has been something I have been toying with for a while and I just had to share it. Get ready to be surprised by the new Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**AN – And here we are again. This time Bella has moved on and has revamped (no pun intended) herself away from Forks. I will keep this short and let you enjoy.**

Chapter 1 –

I sat at the bar, holding onto the beer that was just handed to me. Thinking back over the day's events, I was quite amazed that all I was drinking was beer. Learning that your father is getting remarried is quite a blow in itself, but learning that he was marrying into a family of shape shifters, yeah that bit takes the cake. Don't get me wrong, I have no issues with anyone at the rez, but I had to admit that I worried about the danger Charlie was getting into. It wasn't something I could talk to him about as I don't know what they plan on telling him.

Last time I talked to Jake, most of the pack had stopped phasing since the Cullens hadn't shown any signs that they were coming back to Forks any time soon. I laughed quietly to myself as I sipped my beer. It only took three years to get over the pain caused by just thinking the name 'Cullen'. My world had been turned upside down the day Edward left me in the woods and after getting over the hurt and pain, all I feel towards him is hatred. Thanks to Edward, I will never let another man control my life.

"Bella?"

I looked up at the bartender, hearing my name. "What's up Tom?"

He nodded in the direction over my left shoulder. "There are two guys sitting in that back booth staring you down. You want me to get rid of them?"

I turned to look in the direction of the booth in question and was thankful that I was already sitting down. My eyes met a pair of bright red eyes that did not belong with the golden haired man I once knew. Turning back around, I took a deep breath and downed the rest of my beer.

"No, Tom, leave them be." I sighed, not sure how I wanted to handle this. "Give me a shot of Jack and another Shiner please."

"Coming right up, Bella." Tom stepped away to get my order.

I watched him work and was comforted by his calm and easy manner. Once I graduated high school, I started spending more and more time in Seattle and that's how I met Tom. We actually met in a book store of all places and after talking, he offered me a job at the bar. His bar. Saint Tom's. I still give him a hard time about the name, but I have enjoyed working here ever since we met, which was just over two years ago. Shortly after getting the job, we became roommates, which worked out well since he was the only one I knew in Seattle and I didn't have to worry about any unwanted advances. I wasn't what Tom normally dated, wrong parts. I snickered at my thoughts.

"As requested, here is your shot of Jack, your Shiner and since I am so good at reading you, another shot of Jack." Tom laughed as he lined my drinks up for me. "Consider my offer. I mean it."

"Thanks Tom." I smiled as he turned away. I knew he meant the offer, but I also knew that unless the two wanted to leave, there was really nothing Tom could do to make them go. Grabbing one of the shots, I turned on my barstool so I was looking over the rest of the bar, snickering quietly at the couples out on the dance floor. Not a single one of them sober enough to actually dance to the music.

Surreptitiously I looked at the back booth and found myself looking at someone else, but with the same red eyes. This man had short light brown hair, but as I studied his features and saw his smirk, I realized he could be brothers with the one that was missing. Offering a smirk of my own, I tipped my head back and reveled in the burn of the Jack sliding down my throat. Setting the shot glass down, I picked up the other one and turned back to my perusal of the bar. Only to find the back booth totally empty.

Sighing, I turned back to look at the couples attempting to dance and chuckled as one guy tried to dip his partner, only to drop her on her head. A part of me wished that there was someone there for me to dance with. Since I started working in this bar, all I listened to was country music; I had wanted to learn to dance so I got Tom to teach me the dances. He would usually sweep up the floor after we shut down and put on a few songs so we could dance and that was usually the highlight of my night. Seeing as how it was my night off, I wouldn't be there after close as he always kicked me out saying I needed to relax a bit.

Suddenly a feeling of being watched had me turning my head towards the back only to find myself staring into the red eyes of the nameless man from the booth. I watched as he smirked again and started walking towards me, stopping when he was a foot away. Leaning back against the bar, I quickly downed the shot of Jack and set the glass on the bar behind me without looking. I couldn't look away from the man in front of me. I barely kept myself from reaching out for him which confused me.

"Ma'am." He smiled at me, tipping an imaginary hat. "Would you care to dance?"

It was like he had been reading my mind a few moments ago. As I thought about it, he held out his hand for me and without a second thought, I placed my hand in his, shivering at the feel of his cold skin.

"I would love to." Following him to the dance floor, I noticed that most of the couples from earlier had sat down and left the floor open to us. Turning to face him once we reached the center of the floor, I noticed his companion at the jukebox selecting the music. So they were teaming up on me. Interesting. Not wanting to miss the chance to dance, I decided to just enjoy the night.

As the first few notes of Travis Tritt's TROUBLE flowed out of the speakers I grinned and placed my left hand on his shoulder. This close to him I was able to notice his scent, a mixture of warm leather and cinnamon. It reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Trying to pry the grin off of my face unsuccessfully, I smirked at him. "Try not to kill me please."

He chuckled and pulled me closer so that I was pressed up against his side. "I wouldn't dream of it, Bella."

Looking up at him, I just shook my head. Of course he would know my name. "Alright, cowboy, I don't like being at a disadvantage and there are already too many of those with you. You obviously know who I am, but I only know what you are."

At that, he looked down at me with a smirk and a hint of appreciation. Moving us around on the floor to the pace of the song, he grinned down at me. "Well, ma'am, we can't have you feeling like that now can we? My name is Peter, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Alright, Peter, you have some explaining to do later, but for now, wow me with your dancing skills." I laughed as he gave me a look like I had just issued him a challenge.

Peter pulled me a little closer and growled low in my ear. "Be careful, Bella, I'm not tame like the ones you are used to. I do bite."

I gasped as he whirled me around the floor to the fast beat of the song and halfway through he started moving the steps into the jitter bug. Loving the feel of his hands on me as he spun me around him and tossed me around the dance floor, I gave myself over to the pure joy that I could only get from dancing. All too soon the song was over, but he didn't let go of me, only slowed down the pace of his steps, leading me into a basic two-step.

"You were not what I was expecting." He growled again. "I am not easily surprised."

I leaned back to look into his face. He looked like someone had just told him the sky was really green when he had always thought it was blue. "Well, cowboy, what were you expecting?"

Peter met my eyes as he moved us around the dance floor. "I was expecting you to act like a normal human and be afraid of me. Especially knowing that I'm not one of your tame Cullens."

"Well, being afraid is no longer in my personality, sorry." I smiled up at him, enjoying this talk. If I was being honest with myself, I had missed my second family a lot over the past three years. "So, seeing as how you seem to know so much about me, tell me something. Why are you here?"

He guided me around into a spin and then pulled me back into his arms. "Would you believe me if I said I came here to dance?"

With a laugh, I shook my head. "Not a chance."

"Umm…how about I came because I was dragged here?"

Laughing again, I smiled up at him. "You don't strike me as the type to do something unless you want to. Try again, cowboy."

Giving me a look of utter defeat, he moved us to the side of the dance floor as the song had ended. "Oh alright. The Major made me do it."

"Well that doesn't make any more sense than your previous attempts." I was about to poke him to get a better answer when his hand tightened on my waist.

"He's telling the truth."

I gasped and turned around to be met with the red eyes of Jasper Hale. He was close enough that I could smell his scent, which reminded me of warm leather and tobacco. As his scent registered in my system, I noticed a similarity to what I smelled on Peter. I wondered if that meant anything. As it was, all I could do was stare at Jasper; no words were able to pass my numb lips.

He chuckled. "Hi Bella."

"Jasper…hi." I closed my eyes briefly, hoping for a reset to my brain. I opened my eyes and tried again. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." Jasper looked at me with a sorrowful smile. "I want to apologize for what happened. I didn't mean to…"

"Jasper, you listen to me and listen well." I took a step forward and pushed Peter's hands off me. "You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one that got hurt in a room full of vampires and you were the one that had to deal with everyone's bloodlust. It was NOT your fault."

Jasper took a step back from the force with which I spoke. His eyes widened and I felt a sense of shock and disbelief float over me before the feelings were cut off. "Bella, you don't understand…"

Closing the distance between us, I poked him in the chest while maintaining eye contact. "You listen to me. I understand more than you apparently want to admit. You spent enough time with that family letting you think that you were less than you are and I am not going to help them. You are an empath, Jazz, and I know that you feel everything that those around you feel. Love, happiness, sorrow, and even bloodlust. Regardless of their diet, I knew they wouldn't be able to handle it if I got hurt, I mean, look how everyone reacted thanks to James. Which is another thing, but I will get to that later. You were feeling the bloodlust of six other vamps as well as your own. Even with that you hesitated long enough for them to pull you out of the house. You weren't going to hurt me, Jazz. You need to believe that."

Peter stepped up behind me, effectively sandwiching me between their hard bodies. "Major, I think you might want to listen to the lady here. She seems to know what she's talking about."

Jasper looked at him over my head and nodded, still looking shell shocked. He sighed as he met my eyes again. "Bella, I…thank you."

Giving in to the urge, I lifted my hand to run my fingers from his forehead down to his jaw. I watched as his red eyes opened wide in shock. Tracing his eye I arched an eyebrow in question. "Why Jasper? What happened after you all left me?" I tried to hide the hurt, but being this close to an empath I know I failed as a look of sorrow crossed his face.

"Oh Belle, I'm sorry." Jasper took my hand from his and held it against his chest over his dead heart. He leaned forward and laid his forehead on my own. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"What are you talking about? Didn't we just cover this?"

"It was my fault that they left, that Edward left you. Alice filled me in when we got to Denali." His voice caught and he cleared his throat, continuing in a whisper. "Edward wasn't your mate, Belle. Alice and Edward had planned everything out based on her visions and lied to you…and me."

He stopped, closing his eyes at the pain and confusion he could clearly read on my face as well as in my emotions. "I don't understand."

Peter leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. "That pixie bitch knew who your mate was, or mates rather. She kept you from them intentionally as she liked having her pet too much."

"I still don't understand. Jasper?" I tensed, waiting for his answer, already knowing what it was, but still not sure I was right.

"She kept me from you, Belle. I'm your mate." With that, he closed the distance and placed a kiss on my lips, and lightly traced my lips with the tip of his tongue.

"Mates, Bella." Peter whispered in my ear as he rested his hands on my hips. "You belong to both of us and we belong to you."

I gasped and Jasper took full advantage as he plunged his tongue into my mouth, coaxing mine into a battle for dominance, which I gladly gave to him. Lifting my hand from his chest, I tangled my fingers in his hair, holding him to me. Standing there, pressed between the hard bodies of two vampires, both of which claimed to be my mates, I was oblivious to the outside world. Leaning back slightly, I felt Peter chuckle as he lifted a hand to brush my hair off my neck so he could nuzzle the sensitive spot just below my ear, causing me to moan into Jasper's mouth.

Jasper pulled back and smiled at me. Then looked over my shoulder at something and frowned. Looking back at me, he looked like he was fighting to stay in control. "Who is that human at the bar?"

Still lost in the sensations of being pressed between the two of them and enjoying Peter's ministrations a little too much, I could barely get out a "Huh?"

"The man behind the bar, who is he and why is he glaring at me?" Jasper growled low causing Peter to lift his head.

"Not just you Major; he's glaring at me too." Peter chuckled as he moved to nibble on my ear.

"Belle who is that?" Jasper asked again.

"Huh?" I moaned out as Peter bit gently on my earlobe. "Who is who?"

Jasper sighed in exasperation. "Peter, back off for a minute."

Peter grumbled as he placed a final kiss to my neck. "Why is it I have to back off? I was enjoying myself and it sure sounded like Bella was too."

"We don't need to draw too much attention to ourselves and that man is glaring daggers at us." Jasper pulled me forward a few steps to break Peter's hold on me. "Bella, can you tell me who that is?"

"Umm…" I shook my head to clear the hazy fog and looked behind my shoulder with a frown. "Oh, that's Tom. He's the owner of the bar, my boss and roommate."

Jasper started growling low in his chest as his grip tightened on me.

"Jasper?" I waited a few seconds, but he continued to ignore me. Placing both my hands on his face, I forced him to look at me. "Jasper, save the growling for later. Tom is no competition for you."

He looked at me, reading the truth in my eyes as well as tasting my emotions. A sigh escaped his lips as he stopped growling and pulled me to him, resting his chin on my head. "Sorry bout that. Just the thought of any other man being with you drives me crazy."

I giggled at the jealous vampire holding me. "That's not something you have to worry about, Jazz. I have never been with anyone else. I…" I trailed off, blushing at what I was saying out loud.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Belle." Jasper pulled my face up so he could place a light kiss on my lips. "Dance with me?"

"I would love too." I smiled up at him. "Peter? Pick us some good music."

Jasper took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. As he placed his hand on my waist and pulled me in close, the first few notes of Blake Shelton's Honey Bee could be heard over the speakers. Quite adeptly, Jasper guided me around the dance floor in a very easy two step, complete with spins that ended with a kiss as he pulled me back into his arms. As the final note played, he dipped me over his arm.

I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled me back up to face him. "I could get used to this."

Jasper smiled at me as he nodded to Peter. "I know you danced with Peter to this song, but I can dance to it better than he does."

I quirked an eyebrow at him as I heard the first notes of TROUBLE come out of the speakers. What is it with these two and this song? "Alright, you get the same statement as Peter. Try not to kill me please."

 **AN – So what did you think? Should we see where this takes our dancing trio? Please please let me know what you guys think. Reviews mean this is continued.**

 **Don't forget there is the FB page for updates and discussions. Just search for Bella & Jasper – Love Under a Blood Moon and you should be able to find it easily. It will be the hub for all Twilight fanfic discussions as I have Darkness as well as one shots that are in the works. If you aren't reading Darkness…I highly recommend it, lol, but I may be a bit biased.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – Ok, so thanks to the phenomenal response to the first chapter, I give you the next installment. I originally started this as a one-shot but as you can tell, it had other ideas. I will warn you that this is a bit smuttier than the first chapter. I hope you guys still like it, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer…I unfortunately do not own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for now.**

Chapter 2 –

 _"Alright, you get the same statement as Peter. Try not to kill me please."_

He smirked as he started to move us around the dance floor to match the pace of the song. Jasper started to pick up the pace just a bit and then spun me out to the side, bringing me back in so that my back was to his chest. Moving a few paces around the floor, he spun me without letting go of my hands and led me through the moves of the pretzel, which I had never done before…ever.

I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my lips as he brought me back into the starting hold to move around the dance floor again. I had never had so much fun dancing before in my life.

"That's nothing, Belle." Jasper spun me again and brought me back in for another round of pretzel. "Do you trust me?"

As I was pulled back to face him, he moved his hands to my waist and I stared into his blood red eyes. I responded without hesitation. "Always."

Jasper's face split into a grin of pure joy. "Put your hands on my shoulders and relax your body. I won't let you fall, I promise."

Not sure what he had planned, I did as he instructed. As soon as my hands were in place I felt him thrust up on my hips. Relaxing into his hands I kept my legs straight as he angled my body up with my feet towards the ceiling. Right then, I was very glad that there weren't any ceiling fans above us.

Smiling up at me, he gave me a quick kiss before my next set of instructions. "On your way down, angle to your left, then I will swing you back out to angle to your right. Then I want you to spread your legs."

I nodded in acceptance, still fully trusting he wasn't going to drop me. I felt him pull on my waist and my feet swung down and I pulled them out to my left as he touched our hips on his right side. Then more pressure on my waist as he swung me out and I angled to do the same thing on his left side. Curious as to what he was planning next, as my legs swung out again, I spread them and he pulled my waist into his so that I was partially straddling him standing up. I quirked an eyebrow as he pushed me back out to land on my feet.

"You are a quick learner, Belle." He whispered into my ear as he started leading me around the floor again.

"You, sir, are a good teacher. What's next?" I asked, completely eager to be thrown around some more.

He chuckled at me. "Well, there really is only time left for one more stunt. Still trust me?"

"Stop asking that, of course I trust you."

"One day you will regret that I'm sure." Peter snarked from the side of the dance floor. Jealousy written clear as day on his face. "I could have done that with her I just didn't want to scare her."

"Quit pouting, Captain." Jasper laughed at Peter's pout. "Ok, Belle. When we stop, I want you to bend over and put your hands between your legs so I can reach down and grab them. Then just go with the pull and spread your legs. Got it?"

"Sounds interesting, you like me spreading my legs don't you?" I couldn't resist teasing him.

"You have no idea." He purred. "Ok, here we go."

Jasper stopped us and let go of my hands. As I was told, I bent over and put my hands though my legs and squealed as I felt Jasper lean over me and grab them. With a jerk, I was pulled down and back upright and barely remembered to spread my legs. With a gasp I found myself sitting on Jasper's shoulders with his head in my crotch. He of course was grinning like a fool.

"Now jump down." At my nod, he pushed up with his hands and I brought my legs back around so I would land on my feet. "Not bad for the clumsy human I knew so long ago."

Laughing I swatted his arm. "Well, this human has grown up since then, thank you very much."

Jasper gave me an appraising look before leading me off the dance floor to where Peter was waiting for us. Leaning down, he whispered in my ear, "You definitely have grown up."

I shivered as his breath brushed against my ear. Leaning back against Jasper I looked at Peter and sighed. "So what you said before was that really the truth?"

Peter smirked at me and nodded, stepping closer to pin me between him and Jasper. Again. Reaching up, he traced his fingers down the side of my face. "Believe me, I was as shocked as you, sugar."

I felt Jasper chuckle behind me and the vibrations traveled down my spine all the way to my core. A thought occurred to me and I lead the boys off to a darkened corner where I knew we wouldn't be bothered. Pushing them onto the stools I smiled at them. "Wait here."

I saw the confusion on both of their faces as I turned and headed over to the bar. Knowing I had a huge grin on my face I concentrated on my feet as I hopefully gained control over my face. Looking up at Tom I knew I had failed miserably.

"Having fun are we?" Tom snickered as he wiped down the bar in front of him. Looking up at me, his face showed his concern. "You ok with them?"

"Yes, the tall blond is an old friend that I haven't seen in years." I smiled as I thought about the changes we had both gone through since that dreadful party. "He was visiting with his friend and didn't know that I worked here. Imagine his surprise to see me here."

"As long as you are sure. You three seemed to be mighty close for old friends and just meeting the other one." Tom turned his gaze to the boys and frowned.

"I'm sure, Tom. No need to go all brother bear on me." I smiled at him as I placed my hand on his on the bar. "I need some drinks though."

Shaking his head, he snorted. "You and drinks. What will it be this time?"

"Tequila shots, complete with the dressings." I grinned. This was going to be so much fun or it could start a bar fight. Either way, I was barely able to control my excitement. Tom brought me back three shots and the salt and limes. Grinning ear to ear, I walked back to the table and saw the confusion still plain as day on their faces.

Peter sniffed the air and made a face of disgust. "Tequila?"

"Yes, Peter, tequila." I looked at them both and placed a hand on both of their thighs before asking, "So, boys, have either of you had a Blow Job before?"

My only response was two loud hisses. I had to smile at their responses. I knew that they would automatically jump to the wrong conclusion. I waited just a couple more seconds wanting to let them just stew in their thoughts and hopes.

"I…umm…yeah, Bella. We…umm….yeah, centuries old here."

I laughed as Jasper stuttered and I swear if he could have he would have been blushing. Reaching over I placed my hand under his chin, closing his mouth. "Stop, Jasper, just stop. I would say get your minds out of the gutter, but yeah, I think I will just show you instead."

Again, both men hissed at me and just stared at me.

"Jasper, would you like to go first?"

"I…" He glanced at Peter and then back at me. "Shouldn't we leave first?"

"No, cowboy." I smirked at him. "Just lean back in your seat and place your arm wrist up on the table. I will do the rest."

I stared at him until he did as I asked. "Now, relax and don't move. Understood, Major?"

Jasper sat up straight at me calling him Major and growled. "Yes, ma'am."

I watched as he did as instructed. Picking up a wedge of lime, I leaned over and placed it in his mouth. "Don't drop it." He nodded. I took his wrist and licked along the inside of his wrist before placing some salt there. I smiled as he hissed around the lime. Picking up the shot, I smirked at him. "Again, don't move, Major, or this will be the only blow job you get."

Peter snickered from his seat, but I could tell that he was intently waiting to see what I was going to do.

I shot him a glare before turning my attention back to Jasper. Running my hands up Jasper's thighs, I relished as the muscles contracted under my hands. As I reached the juncture of his thighs I moaned as I caught sight of his erection straining against the denim. Somehow I knew where this evening was going to end and it wasn't going to be with just shots and some close dancing. With a quick glance up at Jasper's face, I placed the shot glass about an inch from my end game. Standing up I ran my hands back down his thighs to rest on his knees.

"Are you ready, Major?"

A growl was my only response and I groaned as the sound went straight between my legs. Leaning over, I took his wrist into my mouth, slowly licking the salt off of his cold skin. I shivered as I heard him hiss over the contact. Again, I ran my hands up his thighs but followed closely as I dragged my breasts along the tops of his thighs. I dipped my head as I reached my goal. Turning my head slightly I brushed my nose along the bulge in his jeans as I placed my lips around the shot glass. Standing up, I tilted my head back and took my shot of tequila. Setting the glass on the table, I straddled Jasper's lap before taking the lime into my mouth. I moaned as I sucked on the wedge of lime.

Jasper had kept still as ordered, only growling and hissing as I moved. Black eyes met mine as he reached up and pulled the lime from my mouth. Before the lime had been tossed on the table, Jasper attacked my mouth. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, demanding entrance which I willingly gave to him. I moaned as his cool tongue brushed against mine. The things this man did to me with a kiss should have been illegal.

After a few minutes, I pulled back to catch my breath. I looked up into his hooded gaze and had to smile. To think, I caused this kind of a reaction in this beautiful creature was astounding. "I take it you liked your blow job?"

"You cheeky little vixen." Jasper chuckled as he grabbed my hips and pulled me in close against his arousal. "You tell me if I liked it."

Resting my hands on his shoulders, I ground myself against him and moaned. "I would say we both enjoyed it, Major."

"Umm…you two?"

"What Peter?" Jasper asked without looking at him.

"I think we should leave."

I turned to look at him across the table and smiled as he shifted in his seat. "Why is that?"

"Well, for one, we are still getting the evil eye from your friend over there and I am personally tired with all of these little games." He grinned at me. "I have not had near as much fun with you as the Major, and I would love to see what you can do in private."

Well, damn, if that wasn't a turn on I'm not sure what was. Here I was, nothing special really, and I have these two gorgeous men hot for me. Me?! I slipped off of Jasper's lap and walked over to Peter. Leaning in I licked the shell of his ear. "Are you sure you don't want your blow job first?"

He moaned. "How can I turn down an offer like that?"

I laughed. "I knew you would see it my way."

Peter closed his eyes, placed his left arm wrist up on the table and tried to control his unnecessary breathing. "Do your worst wench."

I growled at him, accepting the challenge. Leaning over I licked his wrist, eliciting a hiss from the caress, and poured the salt on his now damp skin. Reaching up, I placed the wedge of lime in his mouth and caressed his jaw. He opened his eyes as I stepped back. He watched me pick up the shot glass and start with my hands on his knees, then slide them up his legs to stop just before the juncture of his thighs. I placed the shot glass again, just an inch in front of his arousal. Before standing back up, I ran my hands over him and grinned as he hissed at the touch. Standing up I looked into his eyes.

"Are you ready, Captain?" I purred out my question. I was really having too much fun with this.

Peter's eyes widened before nodding at me.

I smiled as I leaned over him to take his wrist in my mouth. Licking off the salt, I groaned as I gently bit down on his wrist, causing him to growl at me. I moved my hands to his knees and bent my knees so that my head was level with his knees. Reaching up, I slowly ran my hands up his legs and followed with my nose running between his legs, forcing my breasts to drag along his thighs as I followed the movement up his body. I glanced up at him before I placed my lips around the shot glass. Standing up I tipped my head back, relishing the burn of the tequila going down my throat.

Before I could react, Peter reached up and pulled the shot glass out of my mouth, setting it down on the table. I watched as he bit down on the lime wedge, sucking the juices into his mouth. He pulled the lime wedge out of his mouth before smashing his lips to mine. Without thinking, I opened my mouth to his and battled with him for dominance over the kiss. It was odd getting the lime flavor from his mouth, but it worked. Somehow it made it better to get it that way, like it was the flavor of the lime but somehow enhanced by his venom.

Two strong hands grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me back against a hard chest as a deep voice spoke. "I thought you said we needed to go, Peter?"

I giggled as I leaned back against Jasper. "I believe it is time to go. Let me go tell Tom that I'm leaving and I will meet you out front in the parking lot. Ok?"

Jasper turned me around in his arms and looked me over. Liking what he saw, he gently brushed his lips against mine before stepping back. "We will see you outside, Isabella."

"Let's not start with the full name please." I snorted, quickly tossed back the last shot of tequila and walked over to the bar. Turning around, I caught a glimpse of my boys walking out the front door, laughing as they pushed each other as they went. "What am I getting myself into?"

"Bella?"

I turned at the sound of my name. "Yeah?"

Tom stood there with a concerned look on his face, again. He gestured to the now empty doorway where the guys just walked through. "Are you sure about them?"

I smiled at him and my love for him grew. "I'm sure, brother bear. You don't need to worry about me; I can handle the two of them. They're like putty in my hands."

He rolled his eyes as he leaned on the bar. "I have to admit, I wouldn't mind trading places with you, Bells. But please, just be careful, that's all I ask."

"Not gonna happen, Tom." I laughed as he pouted. "Seriously, I couldn't be safer than with Jasper. We have some things we need to talk about that happened with his family after we lost contact. I may not have talked much about my past, but he was a big part of it and I need to reconnect with him. I'm scared, though."

Worry flashed across his face before he spoke up. "What are you scared of?"

I closed my eyes with a sigh. "There was a lot of pain caused between Jasper's family and me. I don't really want to relive that, but now that he's here I don't want to lose him again. I'm just scared that I've changed so much that he won't want me around."

Tom was around the bar and on the stool next to mine in seconds. Pulling me into his arms he placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Bells, any man who would choose to not let you into their life is a dumbass. Hell, you make me wish I had different tastes so that I could make you happy."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me as I buried my face in his chest. "Yeah, not likely. If you recall I tried to change your mind, pulled out all the stops and still couldn't get you to rise to the occasion."

"Well, I do remember you getting a very long back rub for your troubles." Tom laughed. "Now I need you to listen to me, Bells, and listen good. I have watched you grow over the time that I've known you and you have grown into a wonderful young woman. If he is dumb enough to let a wonderful woman like you slip away you let me know and I will kick his ass for you."

I had to laugh at that. "Thanks, Tom. I know I can always count on you to have my back."

"Always, Bella." He smiled as he patted my back before letting me go. "Now, I believe there are two gents waiting for you outside and you shouldn't keep them waiting much longer. I may just go and steal them away from you."

"You wish." I laughed as I headed out towards the employee entrance. Stepping outside I took in a deep breath of warm night air before heading over to my bike. She was my prized possession and I could only send my thanks to Jake for teaching me how to ride and how to work on my bike. Pulling the helmet off of the seat I pulled out my key before sitting down. Listening to the purr of the engine as I started it up, I held onto the helmet as I slowly made my way to the front parking lot. Spotting the boys, I pulled up to where they were standing and waited for them to turn around.

"Belle?" Jasper asked as he finally noticed me behind them. "You really have changed haven't you?"

 **AN – I will admit here that the dance with Jasper that had Bella being tossed around the dance floor was an old routine I did in high school. It's a lot of fun, promise. Who else loved the guys' reactions to the question about blow jobs? There is just something beyond endearing with a stuttering Jasper. Ok, you guys know the drill. Review please!**

 **Don't forget there is the FB page for updates and discussions. Just search for Bella & Jasper – Love Under a Blood Moon and you should be able to find it easily. It will be the hub for all Twilight fanfic discussions as I have Darkness as well as one shots that are in the works. If you aren't reading Darkness…I highly recommend it, lol, but I may be a bit biased.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN – It's a holiday update week. I made sure that this was on the update list as I know everyone is asking for more. I won't ramble and keep you away so read on my friends and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer…I unfortunately do not own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for now.**

Chapter 3 –

" _Belle?" Jasper asked as he finally noticed me behind them. "You really have changed haven't you?"_

"That I did, cowboy." I lifted the helmet and paused before pulling it over my head. "You two have a place for us to go?"

Peter laughed and nodded. "We have a place just outside of town of course."

"Well, do you mind if we stop by my place first? I need to grab a few things unless you plan on kicking me out before the night is over." I smirked at Jasper.

Jasper walked over to me and pulled the helmet away from my head. Leaning down, he captured my lips with his and gave me a very passionate kiss that left me holding onto him for support. "Bells, I will never kick you out of our home."

"Our?" I squeaked. Grimacing over my random nerves, I cleared my throat and tried again. "Our? Since when did I move in with you, cowboy?"

"Bella, don't be ridiculous." Peter admonished, moving to stand next to me. "You are our mate so whatever we have belongs to you as well. I know this is a bit much, but I tend to move quickly as you know I ain't getting' any younger."

"Or older." I laughed. "How about we take this one night at a time?"

"I think that's a great idea, Bella." Jasper smiled before heading to his truck. "Peter and I will follow you to your place and then you can follow or ride with us."

I nodded and put on my helmet. Just as I put it in gear I felt someone jump on behind me. Looking behind me I caught Peter's cheeky grin as he shrugged before wrapping his arms around my waist. Rolling my eyes I saw Jasper glaring from the cab of his truck.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I lead Jasper to the house I shared with Tom. Once in the driveway I leapt off the bike knowing Peter would keep it upright and dashed into the house. In my room I grabbed a bag and put a few changes of clothes, some pjs although I highly doubted I would be using them and any toiletries I would need. With a quick glance around the room I figured I had what I needed and made my way back outside to find Jasper waiting for me at the door. He took my bag from me as I locked the door.

"We are following Peter to the house." Jasper smirked as I turned around.

I looked at Peter in the truck and could see the pout on his full lips and I knew that the night would be interesting as the two fought over me. Shaking my head I got on my bike and started it up, still wearing my helmet. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on cowboy."

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper said, sitting down behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and let his hands sit low on my stomach.

A shiver travelled down my spine as he hooked his thumbs under the top of my jeans. Hoping he would behave as just the little touch was driving me insane, I revved the engine and backed out of the driveway. Following Peter in the truck I was very thankful that the drive ended up being a short one as Jasper started kissing along the tops of my shoulders and would move his thumbs just enough to remind me where they were, like I could forget. By the time I pulled in behind the truck I was ready to turn around and ride Jasper instead of the bike. The chuckle I heard from him told me he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Come on you two, we may be outside of city limits, but it would still be bad to get naked in our front yard." Peter smirked as he grabbed my bag from the truck. "Jasper, you're projecting again."

Jasper laughed as he pulled me from my bike and carried me into the house. Setting me down inside the door, he wrapped his arm around my waist before I could move away from him. "Welcome home, Bella."

Peter came out from the hallway and smirked. "I put your bag in our room. If you will allow me, I will give you the tour of our quaint but roomy abode."

I could only laugh as I took Peter's outstretched hand and was pulled from Jasper's arms. Looking back I saw him pout before following us. Turning back around, I saw that I was now in a very comfortable looking living room. There were two recliners and an extra-long couch all done in what appeared to be a very soft brown leather. Just looking at them gave me ideas on how to put them to good use.

"I may not know what you are thinking, but I can already tell that I like it." Jasper whispered into my ear causing me to jump.

"Patience, cowboy." I couldn't help the thrill of excitement that ran through me until I saw the look on Peter's face. "Pete?"

"I feel left out." He pouted. "I hate feeling left out."

"I won't let you be left out." I smiled at him but turned to look at Jasper. "I think I can do without the tour for now. Right now I think that we need to talk and you two need to explain a few things to me."

Jasper sighed as his eyes searched mine and he nodded having found what he was looking for. "She's right, Pete. We do need to talk and I think that it needs to be done before anything else happens."

Peter squared his shoulders and pulled me over to the couch where he sat leaning against the armrest and pulled me down to curl into his side. "Before you bitch, I believe Bella will need support and as I'm not part of any issues or whatever, I can give her said support."

A strange look passed over Jasper's face before he nodded and sat in the chair facing us. "Before I just go and open my mouth, was there anything that you wanted to know?"

With a grimace of my own, I nodded. There was no way that I wanted to ruin this with the past but I needed answers. "What happened after my party?"

Jasper looked confused. "We left as you requested."

"As I requested? What are you talking about?"

"After Edward returned from taking you home, he told us that you had decided that you didn't want any more to do with our world and that you wanted us to leave you alone. Basically you wanted us to leave Forks and not search for you."

I snorted. How dare Edward pull that stunt. "Well I see how well you listened."

Jasper looked down at his clasped hands. "For that I'm sorry, but once I realized what you were to me I couldn't stay away. I had to find you and in the process I ran into Peter here. We had a long talk, hard to accomplish with Pete here, but we realized what was happening and here we are."

"Yeah, I told him to pull his head out of his ass and stop being a dumb fuck. He needed you as much as me and as one of his mates I couldn't stand to see him in pain any longer." Peter grumbled from beside me.

"So let me get this straight. Edward and Alice force a party on me that I never wanted, it all goes to hell in a hand basket and then he gives you a bullshit story. Wow, I never really understood how badly he wanted to get rid of me." I grumbled as I ran my hands through my hair. The feeling of unworthiness filled me again and I hated it. I worked long and hard to get over those feelings and here they are again.

Jasper moved to kneel in front of me. "Bella, I don't like what I'm feeling from you. I can tell you that you are more than worthy of both Pete and I. It was Eddie boy who was unworthy of you. I never did seem to fit with Edward and I know that is why Rose never warmed up to you. Not only the fear of you exposing us but that in her eyes he never treated you right. It hurt all of us to hear that you didn't want to have anything to do with us anymore."

"I never said that."

Jasper's eyes snapped open at my whisper. "What do you mean?"

"The night of my party Edward just dropped me at my house, he didn't actually talk to me for three days and that's when he dumped me in the forest."

"He did what?" Peter growled beside me.

"He took me into the woods for a talk and dumped me. Told me that it was beyond time for the family to move, me not included, and that he never loved me. I was just a distraction to ease the boredom of his immortal life. He was tired of playing human to keep me happy and so he left. It broke me to the point of being catatonic for a few months after the family left."

"If I ever get my hands on him…" Peter growled as he leapt from the couch to pace. "Vulturi aside, how stupid is that boy? You don't do that to someone you claim to love."

Jasper and I watched as Peter continued to pace and grumble in his anger. For someone I just met, he really was upset on my behalf. Then I thought of his friendship with Jasper and how his being separated from me would have affected him with the whole mate thing. Thinking of that, everything that they had both done and said this evening led me to believe their claim that we were all mates. I had no idea how this was going to work, but I had to admit at least to myself that I was very intrigued to find out.

"Peter." I tried to get his attention as he passed by me. No response. So I tried louder with still no response. Finally getting tired of the childish behavior, I stood from the couch and stepped in front of him. Stopping him with my hands on his chest, I leaning up, I placed a gentle kiss on his chin hoping to pull him from his anger.

A slow grin lit up his face. "Sorry, I just can't help but get angry over how you were treated."

"I understand, Peter, I do. I wasn't the only one that was treated unfairly so please get upset on behalf of Jasper as well. From what you both said earlier, he was used for some kind of game or whatever by Alice. I'm glad he got away from her." Looking over at Jasper, I quirked an eyebrow. "How did you break off from the family anyway?"

"Well, once Alice came clean about knowing I wasn't her mate and all the bullshit she did to keep me anyway, it was just a matter of a split second decision. Alice went on a shopping trip with Rose and Esme while the guys went hunting. I had already gone earlier so I stayed home. Took less than ten minutes to pack my things and load up my truck. I think she finally knew what happened as I made the decision to call Jenks for divorce papers. She started calling me then. I crushed my phone and went on my way. About a year later I ran into Peter and it took him over a year to convince me to look for you. We have been searching for you since and now here we are."

"Yes, here we are." I smiled at him. "How did everyone else react to Alice's news?"

"Rose and Emmett were the only ones to get upset by it. Edward apparently knew all along, but was eager to go along with Alice's plans. Carlisle and Esme are just living in denial that their perfect son and daughter would ever do something so wrong."

"That's not all that shocking to be honest. That damn vegie diet has gone straight to their brains and melted them." Peter snorted as he moved to look out the window. "Alice was never your mate, you just wouldn't listen to me because you thought you found what you needed. All in all you did, you found your way to Bella here, just had to suffer through the interference from that damn pixie bitch. Edward just wanted to prove that he was superior to the rest of us in fighting his instincts. Prove that he wasn't the monster he fears he is. Now the parental duo, they were just always delusional and unaware of what was going on around them. If you ask me, you both are way better off without them."

"Really, Peter, tell us how you really feel." I snarked as I moved to lightly smack him on the shoulder. No reason to injure myself.

"It's true. You have me now so you are both way better off."

I couldn't help but laugh at him as well as admit to myself that we were all better off without the influence of the freaks of the supernatural world. "I think we have cleared the air of everything that needs to be said except for one thing."

Jasper looked at me. "And what would that be, Belle?"

Moving away from Peter, I sat on the couch pulling Jasper to sit next to me. Lifting my hand, I noted the wariness in his eyes and sighed. Running my finger under his eye, I noted that the color did not seem to bother me one bit. Seeing him with his natural eye color suited him much better than the golden of the Cullens. "Why did you switch back?"

Reaching up, he pulled my hand away from his face to hold between his in his lap. "I know you must think badly of me, but after leaving the Cullens I didn't want to have anything to do with them or their way of living. Especially once I ran into Peter. It was so easy to fall back into my old ways of hunting and it seemed to help ease the pain I felt. We only hunt criminals and those already on death's door. We don't hunt the innocent. I hope that makes it easier for you to accept."

Pulling my hand from his, I cupped his face before leaning in and kissing both of his eyelids trying to prove my feelings. "I understand, Jasper. You are what you are and you have found a way of dealing with it. That and I never thought you fit in with the 'holier than thou' attitude that seemed to come with the vegetarian diet. But, you wanna know something?"

He stared into my eyes searching for something. Seeming to come to a conclusion he nodded.

Leaning forward, I whispered in his ear. "I think you are much sexier with the red eyes."

Peter snorted somewhere behind me. "I like her. I definitely say we keep her around."

"I…" Jasper started as he leaned back. A smile graced his kissable lips as he leaned in to capture my mouth. Releasing me so I could breathe he looked at Peter. "I whole heartedly agree. She is a keeper as long as she wants to keep us."

I looked between them both and had to smile. What woman in her right mind would ever say no to these two? Watching them wait for my response I inwardly chuckled as their hopeful looks turned into pouting puppy dog eyes. Well damn. I nodded. "How could I say no to you two?"

Jasper laughed as he pulled me into his lap and hugged me tightly. "You have no idea how happy you have made me, Belle, how happy you have made us."

"I think she does, Major." Peter said as he climbed on the couch behind me to wrap his arms around us both, making me the middle of their sandwich again.

We sat like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being together. Unlike my two boys, I am human and cannot sit in one position for unlimited amounts of time without consequences. Those usually being numbness and then pain. "As much as I love this cuddling, the human needs a few moments please."

Peter leaned back and helped Jasper push me off of the couch. Smirking at each other, they watched as I stretched my muscles before turning back to them. "I know what you're gonna ask, sugar, and the answer is yes."

"Really, cowboy?" I quirked and eyebrow at him. "What was I going to ask?"

With a wink at Jasper, Peter stood from the couch and walked over to me. Looking me up and down, he quickly swept me off my feet and headed out of the living room. "Why, Miss Bella, you were only going to ask if you could borrow our bathroom and take advantage of the Jacuzzi tub."

"Jacuzzi tub?" I asked, no longer phased by the quick actions of these two vampires. "I might not ever come out if you let me use it."

"Oh, darlin', I promise that you won't be left in there alone if you take too long." Jasper called from the living room.

Peter walked down the hallway and into a huge master bedroom suite and I just had a chance to get a glimpse of the massive bed in the middle of the room before I was sat down on the counter in the bathroom. Peter sashayed his ass as he walked over to the tub and got the water started. Bending over the tub, he flipped a switch and the jets turned on. Turning back to me he smirked. "You can adjust the temp, but I thought you might like it nice and hot to relax your muscles."

"Thank you, Peter, I think I can manage from here."

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted." Peter pouted as he walked to the door. "There are towels in the cupboard to your left and while you soak, I think us guys will go and hunt up some grub for our human mate. You take as long as you need, we'll be back long before you prune."

"Captain!" came the yell from the living room.

"Sheesh, my humor is just not appreciated one bit around here." Peter mumbled as he closed the door behind him, leaving me alone in the vast bathroom.

Looking around, my eyes fell on the fast filling tub and I couldn't wait to get in. I had my head stuck in the cupboard grabbing a towel when the door opened again. "What now Peter?"

"I thought you might like some music so I brought you my iPod and a speaker."

I couldn't help the shiver at hearing that southern drawl aimed at me. Grabbing a towel, I shut the cupboard and turned around. "Sorry, cowboy. Thought it was Peter coming back to be a pest."

"No worries, darlin', remember, I know all his tricks."

"No you don't!" Peter yelled from the bedroom.

"Shut up, Peter."

"Yes, sir, Major, sir!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and placed the iPod on the counter. "There is a variety of music on there, just enjoy and relax. I'll keep Peter out of your hair until you are ready to get out."

"Thank you, cowboy. Don't take too long shopping for me."

With a nod of his head, Jasper ducked out of the bathroom and I heard the front door close behind them. I looked at the iPod and scrolled through some of the music. Seeing a playlist of country songs, I selected it and put the volume on low. Sighing with a smile, I placed the towel within reach of the tub and quickly stripped out of my clothes. Tying my hair up in a messy bun, I stepped into the tub and allowed a moan to escape my lips as I sunk into the hot water. Reaching up with my foot, I pushed the water off and let the jets do their work.

Finally relaxing, I thought back over the day and how much everything had changed in such a short span of time. I can't say that I was expecting to go home with anyone tonight as that is just not the kind of girl I was, but here I am, lounging in a tub in a home that belongs to two men. Two downright handsome vampires that claim me as their mate. Yeah, never would have seen that coming. And that in itself got me thinking about my time with the Cullens. How did I miss seeing Jasper for who he was?

The answer smacks me in the face. I thought I was in love with Edward and he kept me as far away from Jasper as he could. Now looking back, I can see it for what it was. At first with Edward, I finally felt like someone was taking care of me. That made me feel like I was in love with him, but in hindsight I wasn't. He became something like an obsession and one that I was glad to be rid of. He was toxic and I would have ended up dead or permanently destroyed if we had lasted any longer than we did. So it seems that I have to be thankful to Alice for that horrific birthday party that ended it all.

Regardless of what happened back then, I'm glad that Jasper escaped from them and found Peter. I know that Peter would kick Jasper's ass, or try to rather, whenever needed. I already felt so comfortable with both of them and the idea of both of them being mine. I needed to stop thinking about those two if I was going to relax in the tub, so I closed my eyes and focused on the music. A deep voice came out singing about dying a happy man now that he found his love. Listening to the voice as it sang, I let it relax me almost to the point of sleep.

Opening my eyes, I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the playlist had come to an end and the water had started to cool. Deciding I had been in the tub long enough, I pulled the drain and stepped out of the tub. Grabbing the towel, I quickly dried myself off and pulled my hair out of the bun. Looking around, I cursed my lack of thought as I noticed I hadn't grabbed my bag of clothes before getting in the tub. Rapping the towel around me, I decided to grab my bag from the room. Not hearing any sounds, I opened the door and took one step into the bedroom before I stopped with my mouth open. I wasn't sure I was seeing things correctly.

Standing at the foot of the bed were Jasper and Peter, both shirtless and in a very passionate embrace, one I wished to be in the middle of. I couldn't help but stare as I watched Jasper pull on Peter's hips bringing them closer to his own. Hearing the growl that came from Peter almost had me moan myself. Realizing that I was most likely intruding on a private moment, I moved to step back into the bathroom when I felt a breeze behind me just before I was turned and pushed up against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going, darlin'?"

Swallowing down the moan that threated to escape at his closeness and that drawl, I looked up into Jasper's pitch black eyes. I didn't feel any fear just a healthy dose of lust. "I didn't want to interrupt you two so I was going to wait in the bathroom. I…"

Jasper growled as he claimed my lips. So lost in his kiss was I that I didn't notice that my towel was gone until I felt a hand on my hip.

"We were just waiting for you to join us, sugar." Peter purred as he kissed my shoulder.

 **AN – So we have had them dancing and suggestive shot taking. Now she has gone home with them, opened old wounds and seen just how protective Peter can get. After all that I needed a hot soak in a tub. Although if I did that, the end of my bath would not have quite the same ending unfortunately. Who thought it would be a triad mating or just the boys mating with Bella? And really, who wouldn't want to trade places with Bella right now? Ok, you guys know the drill. Review please!**

 **Don't forget there is the FB page for updates and discussions. Just search for Bella & Jasper – Love Under a Blood Moon and you should be able to find it easily. It will be the hub for all Twilight fanfic discussions as I have Darkness as well as one shots that are in the works. If you aren't reading Darkness…I highly recommend it, lol, but I may be a bit biased.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN – I know it's been a while, but I promise this more than makes up for the delay. Just a heads up, this chapter is damn near all mature content. If ya aren't old enough, you shouldn't be reading my fics anyways. This is a fully mated triad, so be warned. Now ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer…I unfortunately do not own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for now.**

Chapter 4 –

 _"We were just waiting for you to join us, sugar." Peter purred as he kissed my shoulder._

I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine at the closeness of both Jasper and Peter to my naked body. Closing my eyes I took in the feel of both of them and tried to squelch the doubt, but it was there and quickly cleared the fog of lust that had clouded my thinking. Still leaning against Peter, I pushed on Jasper's chest, knowing he would only move if he wanted to.

Leaning back, Jasper arched an eyebrow as his hands rested on my hips.

"You were…" I stopped as Peter bit on my shoulder where it met my neck and moaned. Mentally shaking my head, I tried again. "You were waiting for me? Why?"

Jasper sighed as he reached up to cup my face, placing a light kiss on the tip of my nose. "Darlin', you are our mate and as such we will not do anything without you. I knew you needed to relax after everything that we dumped on you earlier. Unfortunately the shopping went by faster than expected and that left us here wanting to give you the space you needed, but both a bit wound up knowing your state of undress in just the other room. We fell into just being us while we waited for you to finish your bath."

"We are all mated, sugar." Peter growled into my ear as he pulled my hips back into his. "That means that we take pleasure in each of the others in our little triad. No one gets left out. Well, not unless they want to watch the other two have fun. I'm sure Major, here, would help me put on a show for you if you wanted."

Resting my hands on Jasper's hips, I couldn't help but momentarily lose myself in the sensations caused by being this close to both of them. Looking up into the lust darkened eyes in front of me, I gave his jeans a tug. "It seems that either I am underdressed or you two are very overdressed. I think this needs to be remedied and quickly."

In the blink of an eye, both vampires were out of their jeans and just as bare as I was. As both resumed their previous positions, I moaned as I felt the evidence of their arousal. It was pleasurable to stand here, sandwiched between them, but I wanted more. So taking a deep breath, I pushed on Jasper's chest, following him as he stepped backwards. Grabbing his hand, I led him over to the bed. "If you two really are mine, then I want to play. You, Major, on the bed."

He growled as I took control and did as I bade him to. "Now that I'm where you want me, Darlin', what do you plan on doing with me?"

"First I plan on exploring everything before me and then I plan on making you moan." I purred as I climbed onto the bed down by his feet. Placing my hands on his claves, I trailed my hands up his legs to his hips as I moved to straddle his thighs. Ignoring my end goal for the moment, I traced out the pattern of scars on his abs and chest. Just touching him like this had warmth pooling low in my belly. Fighting a moan of my own, I leaned forward so that I could give in to my need to kiss him.

When he didn't respond, I bit down on his lower lip and groaned as he growled in response. Taking advantage of his reaction, I quickly darted my tongue into his mouth, moaning as I explored. He had a distinct taste that I couldn't quite describe other than addicting. I was sure that Peter would be the same way. Pulling away from the intoxicating dual of tongues, I placed open mouth kisses along his jaw until I reached his ear. Tangling my hands in his unruly golden curls, I drew his earlobe into my mouth and bit down, causing a moan to escape his lips.

Smiling at my prize, I slowly kissed my way down his neck until I found myself drawn to his non-existent pulse point. Not understanding why I felt compelled to, I gently bit down and then laved the skin with my tongue as if easing any pain I might have caused.

Jasper moved his hands onto my hips and held on tightly. With a growl he pulled me away from his neck. "Bell, you are playing with fire."

"Well then, Major, it's a good thing that I aim to be burned." I giggled as he pulled me closer against his arousal. "Not yet, Major. I still have plans for you."

"I'm not sure how much more torture I can stand, Bell."

Smiling up at him, I traced the path my hands had taken earlier, placing kisses on the more prominent scars along the way. "Why do you hide these?"

Jasper sucked in a breath as I circled his belly button with my tongue. "They are imperfections and give others of my kind a reason to fear me. I prefer to leave my past in the past and the scars hinder that need."

"Well, if you are my mate and want to pleasure me as such…" I paused to look up at him through my lashes. "Do not hide them anymore. I find them very sexy and deep down they give me a sense of safety in your presence. I know that no one can hurt me with you around."

"Bella." He moaned out as I reached my destination. Wrapping his hands in my hair, he held me without hindering my process.

Looking at his arousal close up was almost daunting, but I wasn't going to let it scare me away. When I started this I decided I wanted to be in control and enjoy both of them to the fullest and Jasper was just screaming at me to taste him. This was one call that I was not going to deny. Slowly, I reached out with my tongue and licked the tiny bead of pre-cum off the tip and moaned as it hit my taste buds. I made eye contact with Jasper as I placed my hand around the base as I closed my mouth over the tip. With a moan I slowly lowered my head down to take in his massive length. I found that if I relaxed I could fit most of him with my hand taking up the slack. Slowly getting into a rhythm, I allowed my eyes to close as I took liberties with my mate and hollowed out my cheeks, sucking on him.

Movement on the bed behind me should have got my attention, which it did but only slightly as I was enjoying making Jasper moan. I felt him spread his legs forcing mine to spread wider as I was straddling his legs. With his movement, it allowed me access to all of him and I took the opportunity to cup his balls in my other hand, gently massaging him as I continued to go down on him. A thought suddenly occurred to me that we were leaving Peter out and then I was made aware that he was inserting himself into the fun. The first hint I got was the feel of his hands on my ass, gently kneading it as I felt more movement on the bed behind me. Suddenly I felt his mouth on me and I couldn't help but arch my back with a gasp at the intimate act.

Now I understood why Jasper had moved his legs, it was so Peter could slide his way under me for easy access. A moan escaped my lips as I felt his tongue slip between my lips and rub against my clit. I had never experienced anything like this before and I was almost on sensation overload with what little he had done. As I continued to enjoy what Peter was doing I tried to get back to my earlier enjoyment. Looking up at Jasper I could see how turned on he was by my reactions to Peter going down on me. I was leaning back towards my prize when I felt Peter slip a finger inside me. With a gasp I buried my face in Jasper's hip as I tried to get accustomed the feelings Peter was causing.

As he set a steady rhythm I was able to turn my attention back to Jasper. Turning my head, I licked my way up the side back to the tip where I slid my tongue between the slit causing Jasper to buck his hips in pleasure. Taking him back into my mouth, I had to marvel at my ability to bring one like Jasper such pleasure through my total inexperience in the bedroom. I moaned around him as Peter added another finger which caused Jasper to moan again. Between being turned on by what I was doing to Jasper and what Peter was doing to me, I could feel a coil tightening in my lower belly and I just wanted something to release the tension. Without realizing what I was doing, I started moving in rhythm with Peter's movements, meeting his thrusting fingers and seeking the friction of his tongue on my clit. I couldn't get enough.

Peter added a third finger and I was lost as the coil tightened to an almost painful ball. I pulled back from Jasper as my back arched again to the point that I was sitting over Peter's face. As I rode Peter's fingers and amazing tongue, I watched as Jasper sat up and cupped my breasts in his hands, rolling them around in his hands and testing their weight. My legs started to shake as I held myself over Peter so I reached out and placed my hands on Jasper's shoulders to help hold myself up. Closing my eyes, I lost myself to the pleasure caused by their attentions and moaned when I felt Jasper pull a taught nipple into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around my nipple as his other hand was involved with pinching my other nipple.

I groaned as they both took turns torturing me with their hands and mouth. I needed release and they weren't giving it to me. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped as the coil tightened impossibly further. Then, as if they had this planned, Peter sped up the thrusting of his fingers, hitting a specific spot inside me that had my eyes cross, but that wasn't it. No. Then as if in sync, Peter bit down on my clit at the same time that Jasper bit on my nipple. Hard. I clenched around Peter's fingers as I screamed out as my orgasm ripped through me. I had never felt anything like that before and I could only moan and gasp for breath as they held me through the shudders that wracked my body.

Closing my eyes, I smiled as I was finally able to catch my breath. I was about to say something, most likely goofy, but was cut off as I was suddenly laying on my back looking up into Jasper's eyes. I felt him resting on my thigh and couldn't keep myself from thrusting my hips up against him with a moan.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are when you let us pleasure you." Jasper purred as he placed his knee between my thighs, gently pushing them apart. With a moan he settled himself between my legs and rubbed against me. "Now I am going to show you what its like to be taken by your mate, Darlin'."

I gasped as I felt him thrust into me, stretching me to fit his girth. There was a barest pinch of pain, but that was quickly forgotten as I adjusted to the feeling of being filled by Jasper. He was holding still as I got used to him, but I was done waiting. Digging my fingers into his shoulders, I moved my hips and moaned at the sensation of him moving just that little inside me. "Move. Now."

Jasper growled as he pushed down with his hips, stilling my movement. "Just a second, Bell. I need to a second to adjust to your warmth and …"

"And I need to get into position." Peter growled causing me to look up at him over Jasper's shoulder. "No questions, sugar, just wait."

I watched as he moved forward on the bed until he was right behind Jasper. As Jasper was blocking my view of what Peter was actually doing, I was shocked when I heard Jasper gasp and then moan while he pulled out of me. It took only a moment for my brain to clear enough to understand just what Peter was doing to Jasper. Never having thought about it before, I found myself insanely turned on by what Peter was about to do.

"That's right, sugar." Peter purred as he leaned over Jasper to smirk at me. "Jasper may be the one taking you right now, but I'm the one who's going to be directing the movements."

I watched as Peter placed his hand on Jasper's hip and then moved to lay over his back. As he did so, Jasper growled low as he was pushed into me. As the two moved in a rhythm that seemed to be perfected over time, I was lost to the pleasure of Jasper moving inside of me as well as the pleasure he was sharing with us. I knew I wouldn't last long and from the growls and moans coming from the two of them, I didn't expect them to last long either.

The coil started tightening again and this time I knew what was happening. My hips were meeting Jasper's thrust for thrust as my hands tightened in Jasper's hair. Just as I was about to break free, I leaned forward and latched onto his neck, biting down hard. Their thrusts sped up and I threw my head back, screaming again as my world shattered around me. I could feel myself tighten around Jasper and a growl escaped him as he threw his head back. I moaned as I felt him cum inside of me, coating my insides. Peter followed closely after him, biting on his neck opposite of where I bit causing Jasper to shudder inside of me again.

Peter rolled off of Jasper to my right and Jasper moved to my left so as not to crush me. Leaning up on his elbow, Peter reached over and trailed his fingers in lazy circles on my chest. "Now you are ours and I don't let go of what is mine."

Finally regaining a normal breathing pattern I smirked at him. "Who said I wanted to be let go?"

Peter was still chuckling quietly to himself as I felt myself drift off into a satisfied slumber.

I was dreaming. That was the only explanation that I could come up with for the amount of pleasure I was currently feeling right now. It had my toes curling and my back arching. A moan escaped my lips as I felt my pleasure build higher and higher. I tried to move my hips but something was holding them down. With a groan of frustration, I opened my eyes only to find Peter hovering over me.

"I was wondering if you were going to sleep through this or not. Really would have hurt my ego." Peter purred as he thrust into me.

I groaned as I adjusted to the feeling of being full again only this time with Peter. As I felt him move, I caught Jasper moving around behind him so that he could be in control this time. A thought occurred to me and it made me curious.

"Bell, I know you're awake so I know it's not sleep causing those emotions." Jasper placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, stopping his motion. "Care to share your curiosity?"

I blushed which in itself was odd since I didn't really blush anymore, add to that the position I was in and just wow. "Well, I know I'm new to this stuff and last time was, umm, better than I could have expected for my first time. I just…"

Peter leaned down and kissed me softly. "I think I know where you're going with this and if that is something you want to do, we can. But you might want to wait till you're a bit more, umm, like us. If that's what you want that is. I hope that's what you want."

"Of course I do." I placed a hand on his cheek in reassurance. "And as to the other thing, you know humans do that too right? Vampires don't run a monopoly on that."

"Well, yeah, I just…well…" Peter stammered as I tightened around him. "That's not playing fair, sugar."

Jasper chuckled as Peter continued to grumble. "If that's what you want then I'm the best option for your first time. Empath and all. Hold on, Bell."

Before I could get more than a confused squeak out, Jasper had wrapped his arms around both of us and flipped our positions. Now I was looking down on Peter and the new angle had him deeper in me. I groaned as I shifted my hips and pleasure flood through my body again. Hands on my hips stilled my actions as I felt Jasper press up against me from behind.

"This is what you wanted, yes?" Jasper whispered into my ear. I nodded. "Ok, then I will still have to stretch you out, but I can take the discomfort from you. Try to keep from bouncing on our mate here, but you can move your hips back and forth. That little bit of pleasure will help distract you."

I moved my hips forwards and moaned with Peter, then as I moved back I felt a hand on my back pushing me forward while something wet circled my hole. I growled when I realized that it was Jasper's tongue getting me ready. Soon I felt a slight pressure and then one of his fingers entered me. Closing my eyes, I tried to figure out the feeling, but was distracted when Peter placed his hands on my thighs and pulled me forward into a deep kiss.

By the time I came up for air, Jasper had managed to fully prepare me and was positioned behind me. I knew he could feel my excitement at the thought of being filled by both of my mates. I was tired of waiting so I pushed back towards him and gasped as I felt him start to enter me. Even though he was taking the discomfort from me, it still felt a little weird to be filled by both of them at the same time, but it was a good feeling. Jasper paused once he was fully sheathed in me, letting me get used to the feeling. I didn't want that though, I wanted friction. "Move."

Peter's eyes widened at my command. "I believe we have created a monster, Major."

"I would have to agree." Jasper hissed as I clenched my muscles around him. "Alright, less talk, I'm moving, I'm moving."

Quickly both Peter and Jasper found their rhythm, as one pulled out the other pushed in, brushing against each other through the thin barrier separating them inside me. "Faster, please."

As one they both moved faster and I was close, oh so close, to that earth shattering sensation. I looked down at Peter and grinned. I knew what I was feeling and it was only fair. Leaning forward, which added just the right friction on my clit, I screamed out my orgasm before latching onto Peter's neck. I could still feel both of them moving in me as I continued to tighten around them. Still in perfect rhythm they came, both thrusting into me with a roar of satisfaction.

Moments later as I came back down to earth, I stared up at the ceiling from between my two vampires, my mates. I couldn't help a giggle as I thought about the changes my life went through in just one night, or day. I wasn't even sure what time it was.

Jasper rolled to his side and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Care to share, Bell?"

"Yes, please do." Peter added as he rolled to face me as well.

Placing my hands on their arms as they crossed over me, I smiled. "I was just thinking about how much my life has changed since you two walked into my bar."

"You went there." Peter groaned. "Major, she really went there."

"She did, Captain." Jasper chuckled as he pulled me closer to him. "After what we all just went through, she's allowed a corny line or two."

"Be nice." I sighed as I felt sleep sneaking up on me. Damn, these two really know how to wear me out. I will need to change just to keep up with them. Before sleep could take me, I whispered. "Please don't leave me again."

"Never, Darlin'." Jasper purred. "I will never leave you again and neither will Peter."

 **AN – Well, umm, yeah. I hope you all enjoyed that and that it was well worth the delay in posting. I have no excuse to give you, I just hope this was enough to earn forgiveness. Ok, you guys know the drill. Review please!**

 **Random request, if anyone wants to create a banner for this or any of my fics, please let me know. I'm horrible at that stuff and I would really enjoy seeing what you readings come up with.**

 **Don't forget there is the FB page for updates and discussions. Just search for Bella & Jasper – Love Under a Blood Moon and you should be able to find it easily. It will be the hub for all Twilight fanfic discussions as I have Darkness as well as one shots that are in the works. If you aren't reading Darkness…I highly recommend it, lol, but I may be a bit biased.**


	5. Epilogue

**AN – And here is the end to our little journey. It's short and sweet with just a hint of Bella's life in the future. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer…I unfortunately do not own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for now.**

Epilogue –

" _Never, Darlin'." Jasper purred. "I will never leave you again and neither will Peter."_

"Thanks, Tom. You're the best." I said as I smiled at the man on the phone.

"No worries, Bella, just be careful." Tom responded. "Just make sure you swing by and say hi next time you're in town."

"I will, Tom, I promise." I looked around my home as I hung up, sighing in wonder.

It had been two months since the boys had found me in Tom's bar and I have been in my house all of four times and that was due to me being stubborn. I still worked at the bar and if I was there so were my mates, or at least one of them. I started to question why one or the other would randomly disappear, but they never gave me a straight answer. Tried to play it off as hunting, but even I knew they didn't need to feed that often. So I gave up. Until I told them one night after closing that I needed to stop by my house to get a few things.

"Like what?" Jasper asked as he rolled his untouched beer between his hands.

"Well, like clothes and other essentials." I sighed. "It's not like I packed for an extended stay at your…excuse me, our house."

Peter started to fidget in his seat and Jasper wouldn't look at me.

"Alright, out with it. What are you two up to?"

"Us?" Peter asked while looking at Jasper.

"Nothing." Jasper answered with a look of guilt written clear across his face.

"Boys?" I put my hands on my hips as I stared them down.

"You boys better answer her." Tom called from behind the bar. "When she gets like this, she gets more and more stubborn until she gets the answer she's a lookin' for."

They both look at him and then me, before their shoulders slumped.

"We wanted to surprise you." Peter whined.

"It would have been ready within the next few trips if you wouldn't have said anything." Jasper added with a sullen look on his face.

"What would be ready?" I thought I had an idea of what they were going on about, but they needed to own up to their sneaky ways. "Come on, out with it."

"She's worse than my ma'." Peter complained as he scooted back in his seat. "Damn. It was Jasper's idea."

"Fine, blame it all on me, ya coward." Jasper growled. "Just means I get all the credit if she's not pissed by it."

"Humph." Peter crossed him arms and refused to look at either of us.

I was hard pressed not the bust out laughing, but I had an image to uphold here, which meant keeping the laughter hidden from the empath just a bit longer. "Jazz?"

"Damn." He growled. "We were slowly moving your stuff from your house to ours. When you accepted that we were mates and the house was ours, I thought I would make you as comfortable as possible and that meant having your own belongings in the house."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Major." I said and leaned forward, capturing his lips with mine. "I do wish you would have told me though. You know how much I hate surprises."

"I told you." Peter and Tom both chimed in at the same time, causing both of us to glare at them. Peter frowned. "What?"

With a shake of my head, I went out back to get my bike, knowing one of them would be following me. In the past two weeks, Tom had gotten to know my boys enough to approve of them after giving them 'the speech.' You know, 'You hurt my Bella and you will have to answer to me' speech that would've scared a normal guy. Luckily my men aren't normal.

That was the night I saw just how far these two would go to make me comfortable in their world with them. I knew what I was giving up being their mate and I knew what I was leaving behind. But what I was gaining? Was worth so much more than that.

Taking one last look around my house, I went out the front and locked the door behind me for possibly the last time. We hadn't decided if we wanted to sell it or not. Who knows where we would want to live in a few decades time. Hopping onto my bike, I laughed as I put on my helmet. All those years ago when Edward left me desolate and broken, I never would have thought that my life would have turned out this way.

Driving back to our house, I knew there would be hard times ahead. Every couple had their issues, but oh the make-up sex afterwards would be worth the arguments. I almost couldn't wait. As I parked the bike in the driveway, I could almost sense the anxiousness of the two that waited for me inside. This was it. This was the day I said good bye to my mortality and hello to eternity with two mates that would keep me safe and loved always. I couldn't wait.

With a peel of laughter, I walked into our home and found them waiting for me in the living room. Jasper leaning against the wall by the patio doors, the sunlight filtering in and surrounding him in a golden glow. Peter sitting in a chair near the fireplace looking like he was about to come undone with his excitement. I almost wanted to make him wait, but why torture myself? Time for that once eternity is all you have right?

"So, boys." I purred as I pulled off my shirt and headed towards our bedroom. "No fighting over who gets to bite me. Same time or not at all. I'm in the middle and this time, Peter?"

"Yes?" Came his eager response as they followed me into the bedroom.

"I'm riding my Major, while you, Captain, get a new kind of fun."

"I knew it." Peter clapped his hands. "Now you'll see that I'm the one you should've asked to do this in the first place."

"Captain."

"Yes, sugar?"

"Shut up and strip."

"Yes, ma'am." The boys chorused and stripped in a blink of an eye.

Damn I'm a lucky woman.

~fin~

 **AN – So that's it. Ok, I know that a lot of you reviewed with your thoughts and hopes on how this story would continue. A lot of you had some really good ideas and they would all make for a great continuation. Right now, RL is kicking my ass in many ways and I am finding it hard to have time to write. I have left you all waiting for updates on quite a few stories and this one I had already had this written. I may continue this at a later time, but right now this is the end of Threesome.**

 **I know I enjoyed Bella's story and I hope all of you did too. I am always open to your thoughts and critiques or ideas for other stories. Ok, you guys know the drill. Review please!**

 **Don't forget there is the FB page for updates and discussions. Just search for Bella & Jasper – Love Under a Blood Moon and you should be able to find it easily. It will be the hub for all Twilight fanfic discussions as I have Darkness as well as one shots that are in the works. If you aren't reading Darkness…I highly recommend it, lol, but I may be a bit biased.**


End file.
